


Salty Kisses

by susiebstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, friends to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiebstuff/pseuds/susiebstuff
Summary: A broken Sam Winchester turns up at Jody Mills' door needing assistance.  Can Jody provide what Sam needs?
Relationships: Sam Winchester and Jody Mills
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Salty Kisses

Sheriff Jody Mills had big plans for her evening. The girls were going to be gone and she had a bottle of wine chilling and a pizza delivery on the way. But as she pulled her squad car into the driveway and saw the man sitting on her front steps she knew her plans had just flown out the window.

Jody could see the dejected slump of Sam Winchester’s shoulders even before she got out of the car. And when Sam looked up and she caught a glimpse of his face, her heart leapt into her throat. She saw unvarnished devastation in the seconds it took Sam to plaster a fake smile on his face. Jody’s first thought was that something had happened to Dean. But she quickly realized Sam would be ready to move heaven and hell for Dean, even if Dean had died. He would be fierce and not look like a dog who had been kicked one too many times.

Before Jody could ask Sam anything, he wrapped her in a bear hug and said “I didn’t want to bother the girls. I hope it was ok that I waited for you out here.” Jody assured him that it was, saying “You know you’re always welcome here, Sam.”

Jody knew Sam well enough to be certain that he would only talk when he was ready. So she just returned the hug and then invited him in for dinner. She had to admit she was more than a little curious when he stopped and picked up a duffle and what looked like a gift bag before entering the house. Sam put the bags down and followed Jody into her living room.

Just as Jody asked Sam, “So what brings you to my neck of the woods?” the doorbell rang. The pizza delivery was enough of a distraction that Jody did not realize Sam had never answered her question until she had served them both slices of pizza and glasses of wine. She noticed that Sam seemed more interested in the wine than the pizza, which was a far cry from the Sam Winchester who could eat an entire roast chicken himself. When she commented as much, Sam replied, “Sorry. I guess I’m just not very hungry.”

That was enough for Jody. She grabbed the bottle of wine and Sam’s hand and pulled him into the living room. Jody poured them both more wine and then sat next to Sam on the couch. She turned to face Sam and said, “Ok. Spill it. And I do not mean the wine.”

Putting his wine glass down, Sam stood up and went to retrieve the gift bag from its resting place by Jody’s front door. Bringing it over and handing it to Jody, he said “I came to drop off a gift I got for you.”

Jody opened the bag to find two pairs of striped pink and gray flannel sleep shorts and two tank tops, one pink and one a shimmery gray. The shorts were soft and cozy looking and the tops were made of silk and smooth and cool to the touch.

Jody imagined how the contrasting fabrics would feel against her bare skin. When a little sigh escaped her lips, she was shocked at her own reaction and the situation itself. This was certainly not the type of gift she expected from Sam Winchester. Hoping Sam had not noticed her reaction, Jody quickly composed herself. Not sure how to respond, she thanked him first, and then bluntly asked, “Sam, what the hell is going on?”

Sam told Jody that a few weeks ago, he and a friend had a discussion about the hunting life. She made the observation that hunters never really treated themselves to anything special and Sam had to agree.

“Maggie thought that was a shame because there was so little reward in hunting”, Sam said. “So I thought about someone who deserved something nice that they probably wouldn’t get for themselves. I thought about you.”

Jody smirked at Sam and teasingly said, “You naughty man!” Sam blushed and said “Wait a minute! Maggie helped me pick them out.”

Jody and Sam both started laughing. Before too long, Jody noticed that Sam had stopped laughing and had tears in his eyes. Jody asked, “Sam what’s wrong?”

Sam took one deep hitching breath and cried, “She’s dead, Jody. Maggie’s dead! And so are all the other hunters I brought here from apocalypse world. I told them they’d be safe. I swore I’d protect them! And Michael killed them all. I can’t stand to be in the bunker. All I can see are their bodies and the blood and how I failed them. I can’t fix this and I don’t know what to do, Jody!”

Seeing and hearing Sam so broken shook Jody to her core. She cared deeply for Sam. And selfish as it was, the people she loved most needed Sam Winchester functioning at his best. Hell, the world itself needed Sam Winchester! Seeing Sam’s pain, Jody felt her own heart breaking.

As Jody watched the tears rolling down Sam’s face she knew he needed solace. Without a second thought, Jody leaned into Sam and threaded her fingers through the soft hair at his nape. Jody pulled Sam closer. And then she gently tracked the course of his tears with her lips. Each kiss tasted of salt as she let her lips follow the trail of tears down Sam’s cheeks to his lips. When her lips met Sam’s, he stilled and then gently returned her kiss.

When they broke apart, Jody said, “Come on, we could both use some rest. And I have lovely new sleepwear to break in.”   
Jody took Sam’s hand, helping him stand, and led him into her bedroom. In that moment, Jody knew she loved Sam Winchester. She was ready to accept whatever form that love might take. Whether it was as his lover or as his friend, Jody would comfort Sam tonight.

Jody smiled and kissed Sam one more time. Before breaking the kiss, Jody gently licked Sam’s lips to capture the last of his salty tears.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me @awesomesusiebstuff on Tumblr if you want to send an ask or a request.


End file.
